Mario Football 2
Mario Football 2 (Mario Rugby 2 outside of North America) is an American football game in the Mario series. The game will be released for the Nintendo Alpha in July 2013, and is under developement by Pixel Perfect Co. Mario Football 2 will resurrect many features from its predecessor, along with bringing in new features like special abilities and lots of customization over matchups. New Features One of the major new feature is that the game has much more depth. In pickup mode, weather can be customized before each game. Most weather conditions (overcast being the exception) will have an effect on the game. Players can slip and fall in rain and snow, while they can lose the ball in sunlight. Players can control how heavy precipitation/sunlight is in-game. Heavier precipitation increases the frequency of the said event that happens. There are now injuries, which can cause a player to sit out. This, of course, has more of a toll in season mode, since injuries will carry over through games. Injuries can be turned off. If a player has a big win (last second touchdown, beating the top-ranked team, etc.), fans will rush the field in excitement. Games now have commentary from the Lakitu Bros., which can also be turned off. Games also have a halftime show, and a season mode exclusive pregame and postgame show. Postgame and halftime shows will recap the game/first half stats, highlights, and so on. Game Modes Pickup Game Like in the original game, Mario Football 2 will feature a 7-on-7 game with custom teams. Teams are chosen, consisting of a team captain, six teammates, and three substitutes in case of injuries. Weather can be customized, as can time of day, and difficulty can be chosen from five different levels (Rookie, Normal, Veteran, Pro, All-Star), the latter of which is unlockable. Time limits are also customizable, and can be anything from 1–15 minutes by 1 minute intervals. This can be played locally and online. Season Mode The player chooses a team captain with preset teammates. The player must fight all eleven other teams twice. The eight teams with the best record then face off in a tournament. Whoever wins the tournament wins the "Mushroom Cup". Challenge Mode Challenge mode basically serves as the "story mode" in the game. The story is that Bowser has issued a challenge by saying that nobody can defeat him. The player then picks a captain, and has to beat all the other captains. After that is finished, Bowser Jr. can be played. Once he is defeated, Bowser can be fought. When he is defeated, then Challenge Mode is complete. When starting, teams are preset, but can be changed by recruiting other players. Training Like in its predecessor, Mario Football 2 has a training mode which consists of six lessons for passing, running, catching, defense, secondary, and kicking. Controls Menu controls in italics. *A: Hike/Pass/''Confirm menu selection'' *B: Sprint/Pass/''Cancel menu selection'' *Y: Pass/Dive/Hurdle *Z: Pitch *L: Spin *R: Use item *Left stick: Move/''Make menu selection'' *Right stick: Juke *Select: Timeout *Start: Pause Characters These are the playable characters in Mario Football 2. There are 4 different types of character specialties: *'All-Around': These characters are average in all areas. *'Speed': These characters are fast and good at catching, but not very strong. *'Defensive': Decent at catching and running, but powerful. *'Power': Slow and bad at catching, but are very strong. Captains Stages All stages except for Bowser Castle and Bowser Jr. Playroom are default. The two mentioned stages are unlocked through Challenge mode. Note that Birdo's home stage is Yoshi Island as well as Yoshi, and DK Jungle is home stage to Diddy as well as DK. Achievements See here. Category:Sports Games Category:Football Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:2013 Category:Rated E Games